


I'll look after you

by vintagemushroom



Series: Calling out for somebody to hold tonight [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 era, Boy x boy, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Non AU, Real Life, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson relatioship, larrystylinson, male x male, okay is this enough tags idk, one direction - Freeform, past relationship, real life fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemushroom/pseuds/vintagemushroom
Summary: ‘Harry? Harry you there?’Nothing.‘Harry?’ he asked a little louder. ‘ Harry it’s Louis.’Louis heard a shuffle from inside the room, it sounded like sheets moving about, like someone getting out of bed, ‘Lou?’ Harry’s morning voice, unlike Liam’s, was soft and sweet. Something Louis had always associated with a simple; ‘good morning love.’ Something he had been waking up to for the past 4 years. But ever since Zayn had left, just like that, without any kind of notice or goodbye, Louis had started to distance himself from the boys. Including his boyfriend.ORThe one about what really went on in November 2015 when Harry was on vocal rest and Louis was supposedly ‘just tired’ according to Liam. Nothing too fancy. Enjoy.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson - Relationship
Series: Calling out for somebody to hold tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	I'll look after you

**Author's Note:**

> -Not sure if anyone is going to see this but if you do; Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

‘Beep-beep,’ Louis was hastily running around his hotel room getting ready for the interview with Ryan Seacrest they all had on this morning. He glanced up the clock, which revealed it was already 7:02 a.m.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Louis muttered as he sat on the bed to pull some socks on before slipping into his Old Skool Vans. They were meant to be there at a quarter to eight, in order to finish the interview before 11 am as they had a radio interview scheduled for 1pm. He hated busy days like this, honestly he hated busy days in general, but he especially hated when he woke up an hour late and didn’t even have time for his morning coffee or to take a proper shower, let alone do his hair.

‘Beep-beep,’ he took a glance at the mirror and ruffled threw his messy, brown, mop of a head because he really didn’t have enough time to do anything else. He was meant to be in the lobby 10 minutes ago because of course the interview was 20 minutes away and it was a Friday so there was probably extra traffic. They were all going to be so pissed at him if they ended up being delayed, it would be his fault after all.

‘Beep-beep.’

‘Alright, alright!’ Louis yelled to his empty room as he walked over to the bedside table to take his phone off charge. ‘Who the hell keeps messaging me this early on a Friday morning?’ He checked to see that there were 7 messages and one missed call from Liam sent within the last 5 minutes. For fucks sake, why couldn’t they give him a few more minutes to get dressed. Louis searched through his contacts before finding Liam’s name and hitting dial.

‘Hello?’ Liam’s raspy, morning voice seeped through the phone from the other end.

‘Hey, Liam. I woke up a little late, sorry mate! I’ll be down in 5 though, just want to gather a few things, clean up a bit-’

‘-We can’t find Harry.’

‘What?’

‘ No, shit- I mean we don’t know where he is. He’s not answering his phone and Niall went up there about 10 minutes ago to check on him, but he wasn’t opening his door either. He might not even be in his room. Do you know where he is by any chance?’

Louis filled with worry, ‘Uhm-I-’

‘-Is he with you?’ Liam asked, innocently.

‘No..’ he cleared his throat, ‘no, he’s uh, he’s not here. I’ll check his room again and maybe look around to the pool or the game room, he might have just forgotten we had this thing today. I’ll be 10 more minutes at most, he’s here somewhere.’

‘Okay good, I’ll call in 10 if you’re not down here. We’ll have to go without him if he you can’t find him.’

‘I’ll find him.’ Louis spoke back into the phone, somewhat harshly. ‘ I mean, don’t worry, I’ll find him. We’ll be down soon.’

‘Alright mate, let me know.’ Liam replied before ending the call.

-

Louis grabbed his hoodie and darted out his room door almost immediately after. He wasn’t so sure he did know where harry was. Better start with his hotel room, he thought. So, he walked a few rooms down until he reached Harry’s door and knocked softly.

‘Harry? Harry you there?’

Nothing.

‘Harry?’ he asked a little louder. ‘ Harry it’s Louis.’

Louis heard a shuffle from inside the room, it sounded like sheets moving about, like someone getting out of bed.

‘Lou?’ Harry’s morning voice, unlike Liam’s, was soft and sweet. Something Louis had always associated with a simple; ‘good morning love.’ Something he had been waking up to for the past 4 years. But ever since Zayn had left, just like that, without any kind of notice or goodbye, Louis had started to distance himself from the boys. Including his boyfriend. They weren’t broken up; they didn’t officially break up by any means. They just grew a little apart over the past couple months. They had stopped sleeping in the same bed, didn’t go out much anymore, didn’t stay up late drinking white wine because Harry loved the taste and Louis loved Harry, so he drank it despite preferring beer. They didn’t tell each other everything anymore, they didn’t kiss much anymore, they were just- distant. And Louis knew that was his fault.

When Zayn first left, they were all as mad as Louis. Then as time went by, they all started moving on, finding other things to talk about. Not Louis, he still felt as betrayed. He hated when people left, he hated leaving. He was scared of it. His father had done it, so many of his friends had done it, and he was scared if he didn’t hold tight enough, try hard enough, that Harry too, would someday leave him just as the others had. He didn’t realise that he would be the one to seemingly do it first.

5 months later he had had finally pushed Zayn to the back of his head and he was ready to try and win Harry back again. He missed him so much it hurt. He had a harder time writing, performing, even sleeping without Harry there. Well, of course Harry was there, but he wasn’t _there_ , by Louis’ side. He remembered that tweet he wrote a few years ago, a simple tweet, never fathomed it would have blown up as much as it did. _"Always in my heart Harry Styles, Your sincerely Louis."_ He was so focused on Zayn that he had forgotten about the one person that made him want to wake up everyday and do this. His boyfriend, sure but Harry was more than that. He was his best friend too.   
-

‘Haz are you in there? You okay?’ Louis asked through the door.

‘ Not feeling well. Have a headache and it hurts to talk.’

Louis frowned, ‘open the door love, let me see.’

A few seconds later Louis heard the sound of the door unlocking and then it opened to reveal a very exhausted, sweaty looking Harry who was smirking a little.  
‘See what?’ he chuckled. ‘How are you gonna see a headache and a sore voice?’  
Louis reached out to mess up the taller boy’s hair and let himself in, hearing Harry close the door behind them.

‘You don’t look so good,’ Louis admitted.

‘Well you aren’t the god of attraction yourself,’ Harry replied sitting down crossed legged on his bed.

‘ I don’t mean it like that Harold,’ he nudged Harry’s arm, joining him on the bed. ‘ I mean you look unwell.’

‘Yeah, the performance yesterday, all the talking and singing gave me a sore voice and I’ve had this terrible headache all night, couldn’t get any proper sleep.’

Louis instantly put a hand on Harry’s forehead, ‘you don’t have a temperature, did you take something for the headache?’ he asked.

‘Took a Tylenol at 10pm and then around 4am again. Didn’t work, It’s still here and hurting like a bitch.’

‘You must really be in pain to be pulling out them swear words.’

Harry looked sheepish, ‘Sorry, but it does really hurt.’

‘Don’t apologise to me, I fucking love it when you swear. Your mother however would be disappointed,' he joked.

‘We better not tell her then.’ Harry smiled

‘I won’t if you won’t…’ Louis suggested, raising his pinkie finger. ‘Pinkie promise,’

‘You’re a child,’ Harry playfully rolled his eyes, but raised his pinkie, nonetheless. ‘I promise.’

The Pinkie promise somehow turned into Harry intertwining all his fingers with Louis’ until they were essentially holding hands. Louis looked down, but didn’t do anything. Instead he brushed the pad of his thumb over the front of Harry’s hand.

‘ I did call her last night.’ Harry eventually whispered.

Louis looked up at him, ‘who? Anne?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why?’

‘ I don’t want to talk about it right now… can you stay here a while?’ Harry looked down at their still intertwined hands, rather than Louis’ eyes.

‘There’s an interview on today, that’s why I came here in the first place. To get you-’

‘-You don’t have to stay.’ He added quickly. ‘I’m obviously too unwell to go, but you don’t have to be here with me. O- of course you’d want to go, you can go, if you want.’

Louis shook his head, smiling, ‘You’re an idiot.’ He then pulled his hand away from Harry’s and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. A few moments later he raised it to his ear.  
‘Hello? Liam? Hey mate, listen Harry’s alright, he’s just a little unwell after the performance yesterday. He’s gonna need to stay here for this one, vocal rest and all that. Will you let management know?’

‘Oh, sure. What about you though? You are coming though... or?’  
Louis lowered the phone so Liam couldn’t here what was going to be said next. He looked at Harry who was still sitting, cross legged across him on the bed. ‘You want me to stay? Want someone to keep you company? You want me to take care of you Hazza?’

Harry blushed, ‘Yeah, stay Lou. Please?’

‘Can’t argue with that smile, now can I?’ Louis replied before he raised the phone back up to his ear. ‘Sorry mate, he’s not doing that well. Think I better stay with him today. Yep, that’s it. Thanks lad, call me later yeah? Aright, bye.’

After the call cut Harry scooted closer to Louis and buried his face in the older boy’s shoulder. ‘How long do I have you?’

‘They’re out till 6, so the whole day if you’d like.’

‘Perfect.’  
The fact that Harry’s eyes were blocked by his shoulder blade, was the only reason he let himself smile as wide as he did. He felt closer to Harry right now than he had in months. Maybe this was the start of him winning him back after all.

A/N:  
Thanks for reading ! I’ll probably be giving this a part two soon.


End file.
